User blog:MagicEverywhere99/Leaving The Wiki.
I'm a mortal, this place isn't for me. Even if i was a demigod, I'm not going to camp. I would stay with my family no matter what. I'm sorry, but this place only causes a lot of drama for me. It's not exactly "Leaving", I may come back once in awhile, just for people like Nat and Chey and Dani and stuff. Here are some final parting notes from the wikia I knew for almost over a year now: Nat Oh my god, you helped me in life in soo many ways, even if you don't realize it. I love coming here so we can talk and stuff! I hate not being an active user anymore, but it's whats best. Cleo Where did you go? I don't know if you will read this, but we've had our ups and downs. I'd have to say you're one of the rare people out there who I can trust with my life. Thank you so much for teaching me so many things, even if you don't realize it. Chey We've had so many fights, we seemed so childish back then XD. But I want you to stop downing on yourself. I'm not going to say you aren't selfish and whatever you call yourself, because I won't change your mind. The only person who can do that is yourself. Also, do you know what fish oil is? They're,like,pills, and they boost a lot. I bet your grandmother would know what they are; They probably have them at the drugstore.They're good fr your hair, health, ect. Also it makes you think more "positive". I take them myself, and I think you would enjoy taking them too. Its not for phsyco people, even just...well... people take it. It's like a vitamin but for younger adolescents XD. But I want you to try it, it will help a lot with your stress. Other than that, I want you to know that you made a big difference in my life. You're an awesome bud I can always count on, and I want you to have the bestttt life possible. Keep up all the awesome work with school and church, thats all that matters right now. Not drama, or bullying, or demigod life. I'm putting this aside myself until I finish this school year. I don't know if you'll read this, but Chey, you're one of a kind girl. (In a good way, NO HOMO XD) Zala I don't get why this website means so much that you have to organize people from oldies and newbies and whos on top and everything. It's a website, for gods sake. But anyways, goodbye, I guess. Please don't push people around and tell them who's what and who's who... Just laugh and show the warriors how stupid we are or something. But I know you don't like drama, and I just want to say in advance that we should all avoid it before its too late. Alright, bye, have a nice life, and good luck, I know you're a very important person. Anyone Else. My good friends havae my cell number, text me anytime. I'm getting a new phone though, so, yeah. XD I'll keep my number and contacts and everything. To those people I don't know, please be warned: This place will either... *Ruin your life *Make you depressed *Believe in fake things *Believe in real things where you don't belong *believe in real things that you do belong *make new friends *get kidnapped by a creep who claims to be a god/goddess *meet some real gods online *have fun *not have fun This place is very dangerous, just be warned. Look into why others left. Either its personal or this place ruined their lives. GO BEFORE ITS TOO LATE. -Hannah Category:Blog posts